


Homo For The Holidays

by hazzatopsonholidays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzatopsonholidays/pseuds/hazzatopsonholidays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a picture gives the wrong message to his family, Harry Styles must have his friend, Louis Tomlinson, pose as his boyfriend. With Christmas spirit and love in the air, Harry finds himself getting used to being Louis' boyfriend. <br/>There's just one problem:<br/>Louis is straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been sitting on this idea for awhile. I hope I don't fuck it up. I guess we'll see.

Harry Styles didn't mean for this to happen. It was his friend's fault actually.

Louis Tomlinson thought it would be funny to break into Harry's phone and send a picture of the two kissing to Harry's group chat. It would have been if Harry's sister didn't accidentally get it.

It wasn't like they were actually being romantic. Louis was straight. It was a result of drunken Truth or Dare, but his sister, Gemma, wouldn't believe that. So that's what got him here. 

“Harry, how dare you not tell me that you had a boyfriend?” Harry's mum, Anne Cox, asked.

“Mum, I can explain, okay? Louis isn't-”

“Hey, Hazza, you're looking smashing as ever!” Louis said, walking in the room.

“Is that him?” Anne asked. “Yes, Mum, that's Louis”, Harry grumbled. Louis looked at him.

“Is that your mum?” He asked. Harry nodded. Louis grabbed the phone. “Hello?” He asked.

“Is this Louis?” Anne asked. “The one and only. Now, tell me, does Harry mention me often?” Louis asked, grinning at Harry. Harry tried to grab his phone back. Louis dodged him.

“He does not”, Anne said. Louis gasped. “Harry, I thought you loved me!”

“Louis, stop. You don't know what you're doing”, Harry warned. Louis rolled his eyes.

Why does Harry care if he talks to his mum? Arse.

“You two are saying you love each other?” Anne asked, shocked. “Of course. Harry is the light of my life. I don't know what I'd do without him. I don't know what I'll do when he leaves for Christmas. Can you believe he's leaving me by my lonesome at this bloody campus?” Louis scoffed. 

“Why not come here for Christmas?” Anne asked. “I have no plans, so sure”, Louis said.

“Wonderful! I have to go get Gemma from the airport. I'll see you Tuesday. Tell Harry I love him. Oh, I can't wait to meet you, Louis! I'm just glad Harry finally has a nice boyfriend! Bye!” Anne said.

“Bye!” Louis said. He hung up and handed Harry the phone. “So boyfriend, huh?”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked. “Your mum said she couldn't wait to meet your boyfriend. I didn't know you had one. Will he mind if I go to your family's for Christmas?” Louis asked. “Louis, you bloody idiot, she meant you! She thinks you're my boyfriend!” Harry said. 

“What? Why would she think-”

“Oh”, He said, remembering the conversation. “We'll just clear things up.”

“We can't do that, Louis. My mum will get so upset. She and Gemma have been pressuring me to get a boyfriend since I got here. She'll be heartbroken”, Harry said. “What do we do?” Louis asked.

“I can't go home Tuesday. I'll have to cancel Christmas!” Harry said dramatically. 

“Harry, calm down. I'll just go and pretend to be your boyfriend”, Louis shrugged.

“Louis, you're straight. We'll have to act like a couple”, Harry said.

“Haz, I'm comfortable in my sexuality. I'll be fine”, Louis said. Harry hugged him. “Thank you, Lou! I don't know what I'd do without you!” He said. Louis laughed and pushed him off.

“Let's go study for finals”, He said. 

Harry sat down on the couch with Louis. Their stuff was scattered across the coffee table.

As Louis opened his book, Harry looked at him. Louis was a very handsome guy. His hair was a bit shaggy, but nothing compared to Harry's long locks. His beard added to his 'Daddy' look. It's not like Harry had thought of him like that, though. Nope. No way. Nor did he lose the air from his lungs when Louis' face lit up in a smile. Or have the worst butterflies when it reached his gorgeous eyes.

Harry had absolutely not thought about Louis like that one time. He thought about Louis like that many times. He tried to stop, but Louis just made it so damn hard. (No pun intended).

The only problem was Louis' girlfriend, Eleanor Calder.

Harry would like to say that they got along, but the truth is that Eleanor always gave him the stink eye. She made Harry extremely uncomfortable, but he would never tell Louis that. Louis loved her, and Harry needed to accept that. If that meant waking up in a sweat with a hard on and wanking to the thought of Louis bending him over his couch, then so be it. Harry would survive.

“So do we need to make out in front of your family? Make them think we're normal, gay, horny college boys?” Louis asked, laughing. Harry gulped. “I'm not sure”, He said.

Actually, Harry would not survive.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis took a sip of his coffee as he waited for his girlfriend of a year, Eleanor Calder.

“Would you like anything else, sir?” A waiter asked him. “My girlfriend to be on time?” Louis joked. “Sorry, sir, we just stopped serving that last week”, The waiter laughed and walked off.

“Louis, baby!”

Louis looked up and saw Eleanor walking towards him. “Hey, El”, He greeted her.

She kissed him and sat down. “So, how were your exams?” She asked. Louis sighed. “They were absolute torture. I'd actually be dead if I didn't have an awesome study buddy”, He said. Eleanor raised an eyebrow. “Who is this awesome study buddy then?” She asked. “Harry, of course”, Louis said.

“Of course”, Eleanor whispered, looking over. “Is something wrong?” Louis asked.

“Look, I get that Harry is your best friend or whatever, but I feel like you could have spent that time with me”, Eleanor said. “Eleanor, exams are extremely important. I would have failed without Harry”, Louis said. “Okay. I get it. Can we talk about something else? What are you doing for Christmas? My parents really want you to visit soon. Maybe this year you can”, She suggested.

“I'm going home”, Louis lied.

It's not like he could tell his girlfriend about Harry's dilemma. If he told her about playing pretend boyfriend, he'd have to tell her about the kiss. Most girls don't want their boyfriends kissing other guys. Even if it was a dare, Eleanor would be furious. She might even break up with him. He had to lie.

“Oh. I guess that's okay. Maybe next year”, She said, looking a little bummed out.

“Yeah. Maybe next year”, Louis said.

**

“Harry!”

Harry turned to see his best friend, Niall Horan, running at him. He tried to move, but Niall crashed into him, sending them both onto the ground. Harry considered killing the Irish boy.

“Sorry, mate, I couldn't stop. Anyway, guess what!” Niall said.

Harry stared at him before shaking his head. “What, Ni?”

“My parents decided to go to Florida for Christmas!” He said.

“Congrats? Niall, what is so dire about you going to Florida for Christmas?” Harry asked. “No, Harry. _I'm_ not going to Florida. My _parents_ are. That means I'll be at campus all alone until you get back!” Niall said dramatically. Harry shrugged. “Come to my house. My mom is big on inviting people this year. Like my boyfriend”, He said. “Boyfriend? Harry, you don't have a boyfriend. I get emails from Gemma about your love life all the time”, Niall said, confused. “Why are you emailing my sister?” Harry asked. “Why are you taking a nonexistent man to your family?” Niall fired back.

“Louis exists”, Harry protested. “Louis? Are you guys finally together? I was wondering whne he would come around”, Niall said. “What? No! Louis is pretending to be my boyfriend”, Harry said.

“Why?” Niall asked. “Because of that picture of us kissing. Gemma was accidentally added into the chat, and she ran back to Mum, who called me complaining that I kept him from her. I tried to explain that he was just a friend, and it was a dare, but Louis came in the room and took the phone. He talked with Mum, and she invited him to Christmas! Louis didn't realize what he had done until he hung up. So now we have to pretend to be a happy, functioning gay couple”, Harry explained.

“That seems like a lot of work, Harry. I don't think it's a good idea”, Niall said.

“I have to, Niall. I can say we broke up the next time I visit them. They'll thinking I'm heartbroken, and they won't push me about getting into a relationship”, Harry said, shrugging. “Why not just tell them that you're not ready?” Niall asked. “Because _that's_ a lot of work.”

“Your choice. Hey, do you want to go get pizza?” Niall asked. Harry nodded. “Invite Louis to join us. That way we can work out your relationship details, so you don't get caught in an embarrassing and rather messed up lie”, Niall said. Harry stared at him. “I'll text him”, He said slowly.

**

“Where did you guys meet?” Niall asked.

“We met when Harry was performing a drunk cover of '22' by Taylor Swift on his birthday”, Louis said. “I still can't listen to that song without getting a little nauseous”, Harry said, shivering. “He was finishing the chorus when he fell off stage and into my lap. After I made sure he was okay, and he flirted with me for a bit, we became best friend”, Louis said, grinning.

“In my defense, I was extremely drunk”, Harry said. “So I'm not attractive unless you're extremely drunk?” Louis asked. Harry froze. “I didn't say that. I meant because I tried to hook up with you.”

“How about we say you two became friends in class?” Niall suggested. The two boys nodded.

“Even though the first one sounds much gayer”, Niall whispered.

“What did you say, Ni?” Harry asked. “Oh, nothing. Okay. How long have you two been together?” Niall asked. “I would say about 6 months. My mum will kill me if it's been longer than that”, Harry said. “So we'll need to make sure you two act like a 6 month old couple”, Niall said.

“Harry? How have you acted with your other boyfriends around your family?” Louis asked.

Niall scoffed. Harry glared at him. “Shut up, Niall.”

“What?” Louis asked. Harry sighed. “Louis, you will be the first boyfriend to meet my family”, He said. “Well I am honored”, Louis said, nudging his shoulder. Harry smiled at him. “Thanks for doing this, Lou. I don't know what I'd do without you”, He said. Louis grinned. “Probably die”, He shrugged. “Yeah?” Harry asked. “Yeah”, Louis said, staring at him. Harry began to blush a bit.

Niall stared at them. His part in all of this would be easy. He already third wheels. He couldn't count how many times he would be right in the middle of a Harry and Louis moment.

“Oh, damn! I promised Eleanor I'd see her before she left for Christmas. I'll see you guys later. Harry, keep working on ways we can be convincing”, Louis said, standing up. “I will. Text me when you're done with Eleanor”, Harry said. “I will, sweet Harold. Farewell. Oh, bye, Niall!” Louis said.

Niall waved as Louis left. Harry turned to him. “Niall, help me. I can't do this”, He said.

“What are you on about?” Niall asked.

“Niall, I can't pretend that Louis is my boyfriend when I am totally crushing on him.”

“You're crushing on Louis?” Niall hissed. “Keep your voice down, you bloody leprechaun! Yes, I am crushing on Louis. I have been since we met”, Harry sighed. “I thought so. Wait, he has a-”

“Girlfriend, yes, I know. It is completely and utterly hopeless, and I am going to die alone because I can't seem to stop having wet dreams about one of my closest friends”, Harry groaned.

“Aw, shucks, Harry. I knew you liked me, but I didn't know you wanted this body.”

“Shut up, Niall. I'm serious. I'm dying here”, Harry pouted at his friend.

“Harry, there is only one way to get over Louis while also taking care of Little Harry”, Niall said, grinning. “First of all, do not refer to my dick as 'Little Harry' ever again. Second of all, how do you propose I take care of my Louis problem? Without finally getting a Grindr account?” Harry asked.

“Simple. Have sex with Nick Grimshaw.”

 

 


End file.
